11 Doctors, 1 Donna: Chance Meetings
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: What if Donna had met The Doctor before Runaway Bride? This story takes you through their meetings, their growing friendship, and their inevitable love for one another. each chapter is a meeting in time. Please enjoy and review. w
1. 1st Doctor

An old man with white hair, that was slicked back, walked down the flooding street whistling his favorite tune. He kept his black umbrella raised over head; protecting him from the downpour. He was lost in his own little world when he spotted a small little girl sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk in the rain. Her red hair stuck clung to her skin, hiding her face from the old man, or from any curious onlookers who might have happened to pass by.

The old man walked curiously over to the small child. "Um, little girl, are you alright? " He asked as he bent over to get a closer look at her. The young girl raised her head to the older man. Even though the rain dripped down her face the man knew that she had been crying. The girl nodded, and sucked in a breath as to calm herself. The man stood erect and looked around. "Well alright, where are your parents then, child?" The girls' bottom lip trembled as fresh rain drops/tears ran down her face. Sobs broke out from the girls lips, surprising the old man.

In between sobs she managed to say that her parents had forgotten about her. The old man continued to ask her how long she's been waiting out here. Her answer would have surprised any man who would have heard it. She's been waiting out in the rain since 3 and judging by the now setting sun, the old man knew it had to be around 7:30 in the evening. Feeling sorry for the young girl, the old man smiled down at her and offered to walk her home, saying: "…if you sit out here any longer your sure to get pneumonia and die."

The girl looked up at him hesitating to answer. "I'm not supposed to go off with strangers." She stated looking him once over. The man nodded in agreement.

"And you shouldn't!" He stated seriously, a piece of white hair fell out of place as he turned away to smile. "However, if I introduce myself, then we won't be strangers, will we?" He looked down at the small child. "My name's The Doctor, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to her. The tip of his sleeve began to cling to his wrinkled skin waiting for the girl to act. The small child looked at his hand for a moment before smiling and shaking his hand.

"I'm Donna Noble." She said standing for the first time. The first Doctor smiled and offered her some space under the umbrella. Donna hurriedly grabbed her backpack and ran under the rain shield and huddled next to The Doctor for warmth. "Thank you." She muttered quietly when The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to make Donna feel secure. While walking in silence for the first couple blocks, The Doctor wondered how the parents of this child could have forgotten to pick her up. "Your hair looks like starlight." Donna remarked bringing The Doctor out of his trance. He curiously looked down at the child. _Starlight?_

"Oh, how so?" He asked her, hoping to keep their conversation going. She shrugged beneath his grip followed by a shiver. The Doctor led her underneath a green canopy in front of a little shop. "Here." He handed her the umbrella as he unbuttoned his black jacket. He began to dig through his inside pockets, but what caught Donna's eyes was a blue ring on his right hand that flashed, as if light was hitting it, but with all of the storm clouds that just wasn't possible. Donna watched in amazement as The Doctor pulled a dark blue towel from one of the inside pockets. "Ah! Here it is, I knew I had it with me." He smiled down at Donna.

Donna let her hand, holding the umbrella up, fall to her side as The Doctor draped the towel over her head. He kneeled down to her level and began to dry her hair. He laughed when Donna made a face as he pulled the towel away. A car horn brought them both back to awareness. A man frantically ran from the car to the two of them shouting 'Donna!' he let out an exasperated breath when he reached them.

"Oh Donna! There you are! I'm sorry, I was at work and lost track of time. Oh thank you sir, for making sure she was okay! Oh Donna, can you ever forgive me. Oh, just don't tell your mother. Donna!" He rambled all in one breath. Donna stared at her father for a moment before nodding in response. Geoff, her father sighed and smiled at his daughter, "Good, now lets go home." He turned to The Doctor and shook his hand; "Thank you once again." He turned and ran to the car.

Donna handed the first Doctor back his umbrella and smiled. "Thank you Doctor for walking me this far." She said kindly. The Doctor smiled at her kindness and when she offered to return his towel he held up his hand and told her to keep it. She smiled at him, and for the first time, revealed that she was missing a couple teeth. Donna's father called out to her and Donna ran to the car, jumping into the backseat. Looking out the foggy window she waved goodbye to The Doctor, who waved back to her.

The Doctor watched as the car disappeared into the continuous rain fall. He sighed and raised his umbrella up once again and made his was to the TARDIS. He pulled his key from his breast pocket and entered his home. _What a curious child._ He thought as he flew into the time vortex awaiting his next adventure.


	2. 2nd Doctor

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, his right hand holding up his black umbrella as rain fell from the clouds. The school from across the street bell rang, kids of all ages raced outside into the rain. The Doctor's old eyes scanned each child, and then he found the one he wanted. He watched as the young red headed girl struggled with her bag in the rain.

Two older boys ran right past the girl, intentionally knocking the girls' things onto the wet steps. The Doctor sighed and pushed off of the TARDIS and made his way through the sea of children to the girl's aid. He bent down beside her, as she hurriedly placed her belongings into her soaked bag. She figured that if she got her things into the bag fast enough they wouldn't get as wet. The Doctor reached over and grasped a pencil, offering it back to her. "There you go." He smiled kindly at her, as she retrieved it from him, her eyes landing on his hand.

"Thank you." She replied standing, her eyes still trained on his hand. "Where'd you get that ring?" she asked, her eye brows knitting together. The Doctor stood to his full height, one hand still firmly wrapped around the umbrella's handle.

"I've had this thing for as long as I can remember. You know when I was a boy-" The Doctor trailed off looking out to the rain. The Girl however paid no attention to the Doctors ramblings instead her attention remained solely on his ring. The caught her gaze from the corner of his eye and grinned. "And how are you Donna Noble?" he asked catching her attention. Rain dripped down Donnas' face as she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"How do you know my name?" she asked proceeded by grabbing something form her bag. The second Doctor lowered his crystal gaze and saw that she held the dark blue towel he had given to her. Donna pulled the towel over her head shielding some of the rain. The Doctor laughed as he handed her the umbrella.

"Well Miss Noble, I do believe I am the one who gave you that towel." Donna looked up at him, clearly not catching what he was throwing. The Doctor sighed his patience threading. "I'm the Doctor." He told her tersely. Donna frowned, finally grabbing the umbrella, studding him for a moment, watching as the rain dripped down his wrinkled face, making his grayish black hair cling to his forehead. He sounded and looked different with his black jacket, baby blue shirt with a black bowtie and his plaid pants. Then there were his eyes; they said something different.

Donna bit down on her bottom lip, questioningly. "Prove it." She urged. The Doctor pressed his lips tightly together tapping his chin with his index finger twice. Donna kept her face stern and serious. The second Doctors eyes lit up as he released a sigh.

"Aha! I got it. The last time we met you were crying because your parents had forgotten to pick you up and when we began to walk you mentioned that my hair reminded you of starlight." He trailed off, rambling but broke into chuckles when Donnas eyes sparkled in the dismal atmosphere.

"That was two years ago, and –well– you looked different then." Donna mumbled lowering her gaze to his ring once again. There was something about it that kept capturing her attention. Her eyes drifted back up to his face taking in his appearance. He looked scruffy now, Donna noted, almost like a tramp.

"Hmmm-two years, that's all its been." The Doctor muttered to himself, Donna gave a questioning glance, but he waved her off saying it was 'nothing'. "Am I allowed under the umbrella now?" Donna giggled and nodded handing him the umbrella back, but getting close enough to still be underneath it. Together they made their way down the steps of the school and into the street. "Say Donna, how old are you?" he asked his attention ahead.

Donna looked up at him, "I'm nine." She answered, the Doctor nodding. "I'm in the fourth grade!" she said proudly. The Doctor chuckled looking down at the small child. They continued to walk for awhile small talking and laughing at the Doctor when he would fumble for words.

"Well if you give a monkey control of its enviorment, and it will fill the world with bannanas." The Doctor exclaimed randomly. _'what?'_ he heard her ask he looked down to see her starring up at him. "Nothing." He told her gently giving her Out of nowhere, a bloke around 19 ran from an ally to their right, a gun in hand.

"Give me everything!" Donnas' eyes widened dramatically, she ducked behind the Doctor who held up his free hand in defense. "I said give me your money!" the kid screamed. The Doctor wracked his brain over what to do as he felt Donnas trembling hands on the tips of his jacket.

"Now young man-"

"Shut it old man! (Pause) Now hand over everything." The Doctor got a malicious glint in his eyes. He turned to Donna and placed his free hand onto her shoulder.

"Now Donna when I saw run, run." He told her in hushed whisper and handed her the umbrella. Donna nodded taking it. The second Doctor turned back to the out of place 19 year old, he rocked from the balls of his feet to his heal. "RUN!" he shouted right before he ran at the boy. Donna, who was frozen from the sudden command, watched with wide eyes for a moment before she took off.

She ran untill she heard the Doctors voice calling out to her. Donna stopped and turned to him. "Hey, you dropped the umbrella." He chuckled as he hunched over and panted slightly. Donna smiled, yet her curiosity took over.

"How'd you get away Doctor?" he grinned and threw her a smile.

"I just ran right after you did silly. You know, you run extrememly fast for a nine year old. Look-" he stood and pointed behnd Donna. She turned and relised that he was right. "We're already back at the school." Donna gigled when a car horn startled the both of them.

"Donna! Donna Noble lets go!" a womans voice ordered. Donna nodded in the womans direction pulling away from the second Doctor.

"That's my mom. I have to go." The Doctor noded and agreed. Before she left to the car, he pulled the ring from his finger and placed it in her hand. Donna looked from her hand to him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I noticed your fascination with it since the last time. The car horn tore through the air and Donna turned from the Doctor and ran to her mothers car, hopping into the backseat. The Doctor smirked and crossed the street back to his TARDIS. Donna watched him, curiously, step into the strange blue box.

"Who was that old man Donna?" her mother questioned. Donna looked in the rearveiw mirror getting on her knees so she could still see the box.

"Oh, hes a doctor. He came and talked to my class today. He said he'd wait with me untill you showed up." She lied her attention still on the blue box.

"What a nice man." Sylvia Noble remarked switching gears. Then Donna heard a strange indescribable sound, and she watched as the blue police box disapear into thin air.

'_He's gone.'_

She looked down into her palm to see his ring still there. Then, like magic, ii flashed as if someone, somewhere shined a light on it. It was like the ring was telling her something, but only she didn't quite know what.


End file.
